Una noche en la playa
by Taffy-Mey
Summary: Levi jamas imagino que su madre tendría tanta razón. -Aunque olvido mencionar que el tenia un sexy trasero.


**_"Una noche en la playa"_**

Su blanca piel chocaba con sensualidad contra el deslumbrante brillo que la luna proyectaba esa cálida noche.

Sus aceitunados ojo observan con templanza el como las olas se alzaban con fuerza sobre el mar, para después despedazarse y transformarse en espuma blanca.

Con cuidado y muy lentamente acaricio con la yema de sus dedos la pálida y tersa piel de su cuello. Cerró los ojos y escucho con atención el fuerte sonido de las olas rugir cuando impactaban contra las rocas.

Todo era tan tranquilo y relajante.

Después de todo su madre no había estado tan equivocada al insistirle que los acompañara a ella y a su padre al viaje de negocios que tenían programado para ese verano.

Levi había estado bajo mucha presión durante el periodo de exámenes y proyectos en la universidad, su carrera en realidad no era tan difícil, pero para el endrino era importante aspirar a las calificaciones mas altas si quería conservar su beca - realmente no la necesitaba, sus padres eran bastante acaudalados, pero el quería probar que ya era un hombre responsable -, así que durante todo ese agobiante semestre Levi se dedicó a estudiar y a terminar los proyectos.

Las playas de México le cayeron de maravilla al francés, claro está que no se lo diría a su madre, ya que hacer eso seria estar dándole la razón y eso no era posible en su mundo.

-¿Disculpe?- una voz masculina y bastante aterciopelada llamo con tranquilidad a Levi quien en ningún momento dejó de acariciar su cuello.

-¿si?- volteo con lentitud hacía atrás, donde sus ojos chocaron contra el verde esmeralda de los ojos del joven que lo llamaba.

Levi lo miro directamente a los ojos, observando cada detalle de tan inusual color, humedeció sus labios y sonrió. El joven que se encontraba frente a el no era para nada feo, de hecho era bastante apuesto, su piel bronceada y cabello ligeramente revuelto le daba un aire despreocupado y sensual que a Levi se le antojo irresistible.

-¿Le puedo ofrecer algo de beber?- sus labios se movían con excelente dicción, aunque el inglés no fuera su lengua natal lo hablaba fluido. Sin embargo tampoco tampoco era mexicano, a pesar de su extravagante color de piel, y eso lo supo por el tosco acento que le daba a las palabras.

Levi sonrió y el moreno le correspondió el gesto. Ambos ojos se observaron, olivo y verde chocaron intensamente en un juego de miradas que termino en un acto de seducción por parte del endrino, que no dudo en relamer sus labios con una lentitud aplastante que termino por incitar al moreno.

-Un vino tinto - susurro sin apartar la mirada de el joven frente a él.

-Enseguida- el moreno trago fuerte y se apresuró por el trago del de piel porcelana.

Levi lo observó alejarse al bar de la playa, no evito soltar un suspiro por aquel par de ojos encantadores.

Definitivamente esa noche se la pasaría excelente.

Volvió la mirada cuando escucho la arena removerse. Las bermudas blancas se le ajustaban en las caderas y la playera azul cielo se le señia al cuerpo notoriamente trabajado, Levi apretó las piernas y suspiro con fuerza.

Era imposible apartar la mirada de aquél moreno de verdes orbes.

-Vino tintó- le entrego a Levi la copa de cristal con el respectivo liquido dentro.

Levi repaso su torso de una manera descarada en busca de algún gafete o algo que le indicara el nombre del joven.

El moreno se dio cuenta y contesto sonriente a su incógnita.

-Eren, seré su mesero está noche...y las que vengan- susurro con su voz aterciopelada.

-Levi, mi nombre es Levi... Eren- Levi sorbió su copa y saboreo el dulce sabor a alcohol del vino, sus ojos se posaron en los de Eren; y entonces el castaño supo que algo insinuaba.

-Lindo nombre, Levi

Eren sonrió con picaría y se atrevió a robarle un beso. Sus labios eran suaves y tenían un ligero sabor a menta que chocaba ferozmente contrae los labios del endrino, mezclándose en un vaivén de seducción y lujuria al que Levi no se resistió.

Las cálidas manos de Eren acariciaron sus caderas con suavidad y hambre, a la vez que su lengua pedía entrar en el. Levi reaccionó y apartó con sus pequeñas manos a Eren, sabia que si esto no paraba ambos terminarían rodando desnudos por la arena, y él no tenía intenciones de hacerlo en medio de la noche en una playa publica.

-Es.espera- sus voz salio cortada y con la respiración acelerada, sus mejillas estaban cubiertas por un ligero color carmín.

-Disculpé...- respiro hondo esperando regular su respiración y con ella su voz- no fue mi intención incomodarlo.

-No, no lo fue - Levi miro al mar que aún rugía con fuerza - pero si fue la mía incitarte a tocarme.

Eren abrió los ojos con impresión y una sonrisa se escapo de sus rosados labios. Levi era como una muñequita de porcelana fina, sus cabellos caían con naturalidad y brillo mientras que sus ojos aceitunados parecían una verdadera obra de arte, y ni hablar de sus finos labios que le embriagaban el alma a cualquiera. Eren supo que era una suerte que semejante belleza francesas se hubiera fijado en él.

-¡Espere, por favor!

-¡¿Donde vas?!- grito consternando.

No sabía porqué o qué tenia pensado hacer pero, lo observó correr a tropezones hacia el bar, donde los demás meseros se encontraban .

-¡Espera!- volvió a gritar mientras corría por la arena.

Sus largos dedos acariciaron sus labios con suavidad, y cerrando los ojos imaginó el cálido contacto que sus labios y los de Eren habían compartido por un instante, uno excitante y acalorado.

Sabia que a sus padres no les agradaba la idea de que saliera con personas que no compartieran su misma clase social pero, en ese momento ¿qué importaba?.

Acaricio sus piernas y subió con cuidado hasta llegar a su entrepierna, todo ahí estaba bastante animado, sin mencionar que su corazón aún amenazaba con escaparse de su pecho.

Sus manos entraron con delicadeza a su short, donde jugo un momento con el elástico de sus bóxer. Dudando, miro hacia atrás donde Eren se encontraba conversando animosamente con otro mesero de pecas.

Sera rápido, pensó con las mejillas rojas y el corazón desbordante. Hace algunos minutos rogaba por que el moreno no lo desnudara a orillas del mar y ahora deseaba terminar ahí mismo; increíble.

Decidido y esclavo del deseo y sus tentadores juegos termino introduciendo su mano dentro de sus boxers donde tomo con fuerza y determinación su palpitante miembro. Soltó un gemido de placer al sentir su mano subiendo y bajando al compás de su acelerada respiración. Dio otra mirada hacia atrás antes de comenzar a acelerar el compás de sus movimiento. Mordió su labio con fuerza para evitar un gemido ya que, a pesar de estar alejado de la zona del bar, y de que a esas horas de la noche la playa estaba prácticamente desierta, no deseaba ser descubierto por nadie.

-¡Listo!- La voz de Eren lo asustó evitando que su intento por reprimir sus gemidos fuera en vano. Al sentir las manos del castaño tocarle la espalda soltó un fuerte gemido que desconcertó a Eren , que no tardo en comprender lo que el endrino hacia. Sonrió con picardía y de un brinco paso de estar a espaldas de Levi a estar frente a el.

-ha...nhg...idiota- soltó entrecortado.

Su rostro estaba sonrosado y su respiración se acelero aun mas al ver al moreno frente a el, observando los prosaicos movimientos que su mano ejercía bajo su ropa interior y escuchando los obscenos gemidos que sus labios producían. De verdad intento detenerse pero... El ver que en ningún momento el moreno aparto la mirada y que lo observaba con lujuria y deseo, le hizo desear provocar un poco más al hermoso castaño; así que acelero su tarea y esta vez no se permitía reprimir ninguno de su gemidos, solo para torturar al de ojos verdes.

-Espera- susurro Eren cerca del oído del azabache que no se había dado cuenta de lo cerca que se encontraba.

Levi lo sentía, sentía lo cerca que estaba de alcanzar el clímax y sin embargo, se detuvo ante la petición de Eren, ¿por qué? A lo mejor su lado pasivo comenzaba a ceder frente al mesero.

-¿Q.qué?...

Eren no contesto, se quito el mandil que llevaba atado a la cintura y se lo amarro a Levi. Suspiro y lo cargo en brazos, como si no pesara nada ,y se hecho a correr hasta llegar a la zona pavimentada.

-Tks, idiota ¿a donde crees que me...ah- no pudo terminar su pregunta porque una de las manos de Eren se encontraba asaltando la bragueta de su short negro, el moreno sonrió ante tal respuesta y comenzó a jugar con el miembro húmedo del de piel porcelana - N.no...ah, E.eren, no...mhg.

-Pero si esa cara me dice todo lo contrario - susurro a su oído y después con su lengua degustó el sabor del cuello del azabache, deleitándose con los gemidos que Levi amortiguaba en su pecho - Debes saber que cada acción tiene consecuencias - susurro cerca de su oído y con fuerza y precisión frotó el miembro de Levi.

Eren pasaba corriendo entre la gente, evitando chocar contra las personas que aún rondaban por las albercas y restaurantes de los alrededores. Levi solo se escondía en el pecho del moreno, mordiendo constantemente su labio inferior para evitar los gemidos que soltaba cada que a Eren se le ocurría estimular su miembro erecto; y daba la coincidencia, que cada que pasaban en seguida de alguien, a Eren le entraban ganas de acelerar su movimientos.

-¿A dónde v.vamos?- pregunto muy pegado a su cuello. Levi se permitió aspirar el refrescante aroma del moreno; Eren olía a vainilla y a un ligero toque de chocolate, algo que a Levi le pareció excitante.

-A mi habitación- le susurro.

Eren se sentía tan excitado, tanto que le era casi imposible resistirse a los encantadores suspiros y gemidos que soltaba Levi entre sus brazos. Moría de ganas por llegar a su habitación y darle duro al endrino, darle tan duro que los pisos continuos al suyo se enterarían de su nombre.

Relamido sus labios y abrió la puerta frente a el, el elevador se encontraba vacío y eso motivo a Eren a recargar a Levi contra la pared, dándole mas accesibilidad a su cuerpo y labios. Sus manos entraron bajo la playera y después subieron por el terso pecho del azabache entreteniéndose con su pezones, oprimiéndolos con lujuria.

Los labios del francés se movían con torpeza, intentando seguir los movimientos que daban los del moreno.

Eren acerco sus caderas al cuerpo de Levi que se aferraba con fuerza a su cuello para evitar resbalarse de la pared de metal del elevador; la lengua del castaño pidió entrar en su boca y el no dudo en permitirle el paso, ambas lenguas se batían con deseo entre ellas.

Eren soltó un gruñido cuando los dientes de Levi le mordieron el labio, el sabia que todo eso lo hacia para incitarlo, así que como respuesta bajo las manos al trasero de Levi para después apretarlo entre sus manos, obligado al de piel porcelana a soltar un gemido que se ahogó en la garganta del castaño.

Se separaron un segundo y las puertas del elevado se abrieron en el piso quince.

Eren llevo a Levi aún sujeto a su cuello hasta su habitación, donde con fuerza lo arrojo a la cama.

Los labios de Eren atacaron ferozmente el cuello del endrino, que jadeaba cada que sentía como su piel era succionada por el moreno.

En otra ocasión se habría molestado por se marcado, en cambió sintió que en ése momento la excitación asaltaba su cuerpo y un calor aplastante consumía su pecho.

Sus manos se aferraron con fuerza a la espalda del castaño mientras sus piernas se volvían a enredar en su torso, avivando mas la cercanía entre ambos, rozándose mutuamente cada que Levi se retorcía de placer bajo su cuerpo. Eren soltó un gruñido en su cuello, sentía su sangre hervir cada vez que la intimidad de Levi le rozaba el abdomen, ya no se sentí capaz de seguir en tales condiciones, no después de sentir la miel recorrer sus labios.

Sus manos hicieron desaparecer con desesperación su prenda superior, reventando cada uno de los botones.

El pulso de Levi se acelero al observar la bronceada piel de el morocho. Con su mirada delineo los fuertes y marcados músculos que se contraían con cada movimiento que ejercía sobre el.

-Ya no puedo...- sus manos sujetaron con fuerza a Levi por la cadera, pegándolo mas a el.

Con un ágil movimiento el de ojos verdes ya lo había despojado de su playera, deteniéndose a admirar cada parte del torso de el azabache.

Sus ojos observaron con deseó la piel blanca del pecho de Levi, sus manos acariciaron lenta y tortuosamente la suave piel, su lengua recorrió su labios al darse cuenta de lo tersa que era. Tragó fuerte y en ese momento se juro marcar cada parte de esa sedosa y dulce apariencia.

-Tócame- la mano derecha del endrino acarició la sonrosada mejilla de el de piel canela, alentándolo a hundirse esta vez mas en el placer - Tócame...- susurro esta vez en su oído.

Las fuertes manos de Eren aprisionaron con fuerza las del menor, colocandolas sin cuidado alguno sobre los suaves cabellos del francés, impidiéndole llegar a tocar como el quería la sexy musculatura del moreno.

Levi soltó un pequeño quejido al sentir la brusquedad del movimiento, sin embargo de lo que se lamento fue de no poder sentir y acaricias la piel del apuesto chico sobre el.

Suspiros y ligeros gemido volaban entre las sabanas y se salían por la ventana.

De un momento a otro las manos de Eren danzaban sobre cada parte del cuerpo de el níveo cuerpo de Levi.

Cuando la desesperación y el deseo comenzaron a pedir mas de esa suave piel y esos dulces y melodiosos gemidos fue cuando rompió todo lazo con lo que antes lo mantenía sujeto a la sensibilidad, y sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces introdujo dos de sus dedos en la suplicante boca del francés; quien gustoso sello sus labios al sentirlos dentro para comenzar a relamer bien los dedos de aquel sexy hombre.

Cuando sus dedos se encontraron bien lubricados con un rápido movimiento retiro la única prenda restante sobre la el cuerpo del endrino.

-Ra.rapido- gimió presa del placer cuando la respiración de Eren choco contra su cuello cuando al introducir ambos dedos con fuerza pego el rostro tan cerca de su garganta.

Su lengua viajo sin pudor alguno a través de su garganta hasta llegar al limite de su abdomen, jugando con la cordura de Levi comenzó a mover con mas rapidez los dedos en el interior del contrario, robandole suspiros y gemidos que terminaban en sensuales rasguños que empezaban a apoderarse de la musculosa espalda del ojiverde.

-Espero que estés listo...gatito- susurro cerca de su oído mientras retiraba los dedos del húmedo interior de sonrojado chico bajo su desnudo torso.

Levi trago fuerte tras admirar como Eren comenzaba a desabrochar la bragueta de sus ajustados shrots , liberando de apoco su incomodo y creciente miembro que rogaba por un poco de su atención.

-Dámelo todo...- Relamió sus labios tras observar como el cuerpo del moreno era completamente exhibido frente a el.

Eren sonrió complacido y sin un ápice de paciencia entro de lleno el la húmeda entrada del francés. Sus oídos se llenaron de desgarradores y excitantes gemidos y sollozos que salían de los tersos labios del delicado chico de ojos perdidos y respiración agitada.

-Tan...estrecho- sus labios se pegaron con recelo contra los de Levi ahogando cualquier sonido que emitía.

Solo los morbosos sonidos de ambos cuerpos chocando con deseo y fuerza resonaban entre las cuatro paredes de la habitación del mesero.

Las manos de Levi se aferraban con deseo a la espalda del morocho, recorrían los ejercitados músculos y cada vez que la velocidad y el deseo aumentaba sus uñas se clavaban en el, creando marcas temporales a lo ancho de la bronceada piel.

Sus labios entrecerrados y sus ojos desorbitados intentaban no perder de vista cada una de las expresiones de deseo y placer que el rostro de Eren ocasionalmente soltaba cuando su interior se apretaba cada vez que su miembro golpeaba su punto dulce.

-Ah...Y.a, ya no puedo...- grito cuando los espasmos dentro de el comenzaron a hacer efecto en todo su ser.

-Vente para mi- los labios de eren marcaban la blanca piel del cuerpo de Levi cuando este se vino entre ambos cuerpos.

Unas estocadas mas y Eren también fue capaz de sentir el cielo en el infierno. Las piernas de Levi atrajeron con mas fuerza al cuerpo de eren cuando su semilla lo comenzó a llenar.

Sus respiraciones acompasadas y sus cuerpos sudados comenzaron a relajarse. Eren intento salir del interior del de piel porcelana pero este se amarro con fuerza al cuerpo sudado del moreno impidiéndole salir de su cálido interior.

-Quedémonos así...un poco mas- susurro antes de cerrar los ojos y caer rendido entre los brazos del chico extranjero.

Eren beso con cariño los labios hinchados y rojos de Levi para después abrazarlo con fuerza e ir detrás de el en el atrayente mundo de los sueños.

La luz del solo irrumpió en el cuarto de hotel donde ambos cuerpos reposaban con tranquilidad entre las frescas sabana de la cama.

Los grises ojos de levi fueron los primeros en abrirse, se removió incomodo bajo las abanas tras notar la habitación desconocida, intento darse la vuelta cunado se percato de que tenia unos fuertes brazado rodeandole el torso con cuidado.

-Buenos días gatito

No fue hasta que escucho la ronca voz de Eren que recordó lo había sucedido la noche anterior.

Eren aflojo el agarre entre ambos permitiendole darse media vuelta para así quedar frente a frente .

-Hey, espera un momento- le susurro con cuidado cerca del oído.

Levi lo miro curioso hasta que sintió como algo dentro de el comenzaba a salir con delicadeza, se quejo bajito tras sentir el vació dentro de el.

-Aun seguía dentro de ti- le sonrió.

-Idiota

Ambos se miraron por unos segundos hasta que las manos del moreno sostuvieron con sensibilidad el rostro de Levi para acariciar sus mejillas y robarle un beso sencillo y casto, un beso sin segundas intenciones.

\- Creo que es tiempo de presentarme correctamente- sus verdes ojos le miraron divertido.

Al darse cuenta de lo extraño que sonaba eso no pudo evitar reír, claro tomando en cuenta lo fogosos que habían sido la noche anterior en esa misma habitación.

\- Soy Eren Jaeger

Levi lo miro sorprendido.

El era Eren Jaeger, el hijo del dueño de ese mismo hotel.

Grisha Jaeger uno de los mejores clientes Alemanes de su padre.

Parpadeo varias veces incrédulo tras recordar como su madre le había insinuado lo apuesto que era el hijo de Grisha, sin mencionar las veces que le había insinuado lo bueno que seria para ambas familias que ambos salieran...

De nuevo su madre había tenido la razón al decir que el hijo de Grish era apuesto...pero había olvidado decirle que tenia un sexy trasero.

-¿Jaeger?- Eren asintió.

-Por favor cuida de mi...gatito.

Levi frunció el seño cunado estaba a punto de reclamare, pero sus labios fueron sellados por los gruesos del moreno.

-Entonces que dices Levi, ¿Seras mi novio?- pregunto con coquetería cuando por fin se separaron.

\- Cállate y cógeme de nuevo- le susurro al oído antes de subirse a horcajadas sobre su pecho y robarle un apasionante beso al que Eren no se negó.

Sin dudarlo eran las mejores vacaciones que pudo haber tomado...sin mencionar que a casa volvería con recuerdito.

¡Hey!, muchas gracias por pasarse a leer mi primera historia.

Esta es la primera vez que escribo un lemon pero ya traía ganas de hacer uno con estos dos de pareja. Por favor díganme en los comentarios que les pareció y si hay algo que mejorar prometo que lo tomare en cuenta para futuras historias.

Miko fuera.


End file.
